Seducing the Men of Wonderland
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: Victim # 5 - Julius. He was like the father I never had. Or, the father I never knew. I cared about him dearly, even if he did think my coffee sucked.
1. b o r i s

**Words - 2,510**

**Pairing - Boris x Alice**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice. **

**

* * *

**

**.:: Seducing the Men of Wonderland ::.**

**-x-**

**Victim # 1 - Boris aka - Cheshire Cat**

**-x-**

_"You're the only one, I've felt this way for. You're the only one who worries about me. Thanks, Alice."_

I had looked back, sitting down slowly. Fell to my knees. I didn't care if my stockings got dirty. I didn't care if it was raining and I might get wet. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Ace had murdered them all. In cold blood. They did nothing to him. Vaguely, I wondered if it had anything to do with his apparent obsession with changing his role. Trying to be the rebel.

I hadn't expected to see Boris. Or, hadn't expected for him to try and cheer me up either. But that was one of the more charming things about Boris.

Out of everyone I met in Wonderland, he seemed to understand me the most. When I had talked to him about the value of life, he had looked at me with wide eyes, his ears perked up attentively.

Those ridiculous looking cat ears that I had secretly begun to like. I wanted to touch them, like I had touched Elliot's rabbit ears. I didn't care what he said; they were rabbit ears to me.

When I touched his tail, it was almost unrealistic. It was weird for someone that looked human, to have a cat tail. But apparently it hurt when I grabbed it.

I liked the fact that he always tried to cheer me up. Because most of the time, it worked.

Going to the amusement park with him had been the most fun I'd had in a long time. I blushed at the thought.

But why I was thinking of that at a time like this, I didn't know. I thought about everyone here from time to time. Everyone had a unique personality.

_In this world, everyone will love you._

That's what Nightmare had told me. And yet, Boris was one of the few people here that didn't proclaim their love for me. Him, Blood and Julius hadn't. Although, Blood had accused me of…seducing the men here. Which was completely false. I wasn't doing anything of that sort.

I was just getting to know these people better, because wasn't I supposed to? So the potion would continue to refill? So I could go home…

The thought of leaving Wonderland saddened me. I'd miss everyone, of course. But I couldn't just forget about my sister. She had raised me, and oh, I wasn't supposed to fall asleep. We were supposed to play cards. I stopped wondering why this dream was taking so long. I was sure that time here and time back home weren't the same. After all, night and day could span between a few hours here.

Time was weird here.

I walked into the clock fixing room silently, watching as Julius sat in his chair. He meticulously worked on the clocks, and it always fascinated me to watch him work his magic. He was very skilled, and had a huge burden laid upon him, although he never complained.

"Alice." He greeted politely. I smiled and sat down on the couch, watching him gently.

"I hear you refuse to attend the ball." He looked up at me curiously. My gaze hardened. I didn't want to think about that now.

"If Blood is going, then I'm not."

"I thought you and him were on good terms?" he inquired, still working on the clock.

I huffed impatiently. "I don't want to talk about it."

He had been selfish. It wasn't my fault that I saw him and Vivaldi in the Rose Garden. And it most certainly wasn't my fault that I didn't know the rules.

Julius shrugged, allowing that. He didn't ever push me to tell him something.

"Well, I'd have liked for you to come." He admitted, causing me to blush slightly.

I looked down at his hands, repairing the small screws inside the clock. It was weird to think that he was fixing someone's heart.

"I haven't gotten a dress." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "We both know that the queen would happily lend you any dress you wish."

I bit my lip, knowing he was right. Why should I let Blood stop me from going and having fun? Well, also…I didn't have a date. I played with the hem of my dress. Did I need a date?

I stood. "You're right Julius." I smiled brightly.

He looked up from his work. "So will you attend?"

I nodded and smiled again. "I'm going to go find a dress."

"Very well."

As Julius had guessed, Vivaldi had no problem lending me the most exquisite dress she could manage to find. I put it on, and allowed her soldiers to do my hair as I idly conversed with them.

Once they were finished, I thanked them properly and left the building, because they were decorating the ball room.

So I walked around, mostly wandering. I didn't really have a specific place that I wanted to go.

I heard rustling in the bushes. I looked to my right and let out a light squeal as something jumped out.

"Alice?"

"Boris?"

He had minor scratches on his arms, but other than that, I couldn't find any major wounds.

He grinned, "Wow, you look really pretty."

I looked down, smiling softly. "Thank you. I decided to go after all." I added.

"That's great Alice!" he held his hand up to his face, licking his wounds. Just like a cat. I watched as they slowly began to heal. "Blue looks good on you."

I looked up at his ears, watching as they twitched.

I was tempted to touch them.

"Hey Boris, who are you going with?" I asked before I could stop myself.

His ears perked up. "Eh?" he scratched his cheek, giving me a playful smile. Then, he shrugged. "I'm not sure yet."

I looked down, playing with the hem of my dress. "Would you…want to go with me?" I asked.

He smiled brightly, flashing me his sharp teeth. "Of course. I'd love to." He was grinning, and I soon found myself smiling along with him.

There was something about Boris that just made me want to laugh along with him or go on an adventure with him.

"What time does it start?" I asked.

He scratched his cheek, "Hm, I think in an hour." He smiled, looking at me. "I'm underdressed."

I shook my head, walking closer to him and running my fingers across his boa, "I don't think so."

He smiled more sheepishly this time. Then he started walking. "Let's do something before the ball." He suggested spontaneously. I tilted my head.

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "Anything."

He held out his hand to me, and to my surprise, I took it.

"By the way, what were you doing before I saw you?" I asked, fully knowing that he was sneaking into the Castle again.

"Uhh.." I saw his cheeks turn pink and I giggled. "I wasn't trying to die though." He smiled brightly. "Cause then I wouldn't be able to see you anymore. I was just curious."

I looked up at him, "Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

He nodded, "I don't believe in that."

"Didn't think you did."

I noticed that he had let go of my hand. For some reason, that I didn't know, it made me upset. Then, getting lost in my thoughts, I tripped over a twig, scraping my knee.

Boris turned to look at me. "Hey Alice, are you okay?" he looked concerned as he bent down next to me.

I nodded slowly, looking at my scraped knee. Boris slid my left stocking down an inch, exposing the wound. He examined it carefully, a serious look spread across my face. I felt it sting lightly.

Then, before I could protest, he bent his head down and licked the cut.

"Boris!" I exclaimed, blushing. He didn't stop, only looked up at me. "Stop." I commanded, feeling embarrassed.

He pulled away. "But you always tend to my wounds when I get hurt." He tilted his head. "I'm only trying to help."

"But licking won't help!"

He smiled. "Well sure it will. Watch." I looked down at my knee where he licked, and watched as it slowly began to heal. My eyes widened and I became enthralled.

"How does it do that?" my voice was amazed. His tongue swooped across my knee, allowing it to heal quicker. He shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe it's my saliva or something. But that's how I always used to heal my cuts when I got hurt." Then he grinned at me, "But I like it when you fix me up better."

I let out a soft giggle. "Your tongue feels just like my kitten's."

He stuck out his tongue, looking at it curiously. "Hm, I never noticed."

I smiled and poked it. "Hm, it's fine now. Before it felt all prickly." How curious…

Boris closed his mouth and stood, holding his hand out for me to take it. I accepted, allowing him to pull me up. He looked at my back for a moment and frowned. "Your dress got dirty."

I looked behind me and sure enough, there was dirt all over. I started brushing it off. "It's not important." I said nonchalantly.

I started walking, and Boris fell into step beside me. He stroked his pink boa. I looked at his ears and stopped walking. He noticed and turned,

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning slightly. I shook my head, looking up at him.

"Boris, can I…" but instead of finishing my sentence, my hands rose, stroking his hair. It was soft. He stood close to me, hovering above me, looking down at me.

"Alice…?" he whispered.

I didn't reply, but stood on my tippy toes. My fingers trailed across his hair, and moved to his ears as I felt them. I was gently, softly petting them. Then I heard a soft low sound. It sounded like it was coming from Boris. It was low and deep, and distant. But I could hear it.

"Are you…purring?"

I looked down from his ears to his face to see that his eyes were shut contently. The closer I listened, the more I realized that he _was _purring.

I laughed softly, continuing to scratch behind his ears.

Was he coming closer to me? My face flushed as I felt him rub his cheek against mine affectionately. As if he really was a cat trying to rub against its owner. His head nudged my shoulder as I continued massaging his scalp. I wondered if he could turn into a cat, just like Peter turned into a rabbit. I felt his hands grip my arms lightly, his boa tickling my skin. I had to admit, his closeness unnerved me a bit. But my body couldn't move; it was frozen in place.

Then he turned his head, pressing his ear against my chest. "What are you…"

"Ace was right. About your heartbeat." He murmured between purring. He closed his eyes for a moment, and we both just stood there, listening.

Boris pulled away, a soft smile on his face as I dropped my hand from his head. I looked down, biting my lip. "I have…a confession to make."

He tilted his head, "Oh?"

Boldly, I met his gaze. "I'm rusty with dancing. Really rusty. As you saw from before, I practically have two left feet."

Then he let out a small laugh and took my hands in his. "It's all about relaxing. You don't have to be so stiff."

He began to step back and forth, and I hesitantly followed. He was graceful as he moved, pulling me with him. And I found that dancing with him wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I smiled as he twirled me around.

Once we stopped he placed a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "I better go change." I watched as his tail curled around him, as if it had a mind of its own. Then he took my arm, leading me towards his house. "Let's go!"

As he led me I couldn't help but wonder who else was going. I thought back to Blood and Vivaldi together in the rose garden. Would they speak to each other at the ball?

Boris changed into a suit, and it surprised me how different he looked just by changing his clothes. "You look very handsome." I complimented, tugging at his bowtie. Grinning, he thanked me.

He stretched his arms out, his tail twirling around. We casually walked back to the castle, the sky beginning to get dark.

"Looks like we're just in time." He said as we arrived. He took my hand as we entered the ball room together.

The ball was nothing like I'd expected. But really, what can one expect in this crazy world?

It went by fast. We enjoyed tea, and danced and conversed and had fun. It seemed like all of the war and fighting that went on, disappeared. Everyone got along. There was no violence, and even the faceless members enjoyed themselves. I smiled; glad to see everyone was having a good time.

I ignored Blood the entire time though. Peter too. At one point he had threatened Boris, but I brushed it off. I could afford a little relaxing.

Towards the end, Boris took me outside on the balcony. He hopped on it, sitting down sinuously.

"Be careful!" I scolded. He turned his head and grinned,

"I love it when you scold me."

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the balcony next to him as we watched the dark sky and the stars. I held onto his hand so that he wouldn't fall off, and felt this weird feeling bubble in my chest as he gripped my hand back, entwining our fingers together.

"I had a really good time, Alice." He whispered, still looking up at the sky. I nodded in agreement.

I saw him look down at me, his face close again. I looked into his curious eyes. After a moment, his eyelids fluttered shut as he pressed his lips against mine in a soft, brief kiss, causing me to close my eyes as well.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

Opening my eyes, I saw him beam a bright smile, flashing his sharp teeth. I shivered, feeling a little chilly. Noticing this, Boris wrapped his boa around me, and pulled me against him as he got off the balcony.

He leaned against my chest, listening to my heart beat once more. I watched as his ears relaxed, and he began purring once more.

Boris – my little Cheshire Cat.

* * *

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

**A/N - This is going to be a multichapter drabble fic. Each chapter will be a different 'victim'. Started out with my favorite Pairing :D **


	2. a c e

**Words - 2,429**

**Pairing - Ace x Alice**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

* * *

**.:: Seducing the Men of Wonderland ::.**

**-x-**

**Victim # 2 – Ace aka The Knight in Shining Armor**

**-x-**

_"This sound, the sound of your heart beating. I long for this sound."_

I had just come from the castle, having a short meeting with Vivaldi. She had wanted me to help her decide which new secret 'cute' thing she should buy. It was a funny hobby, if you asked me. To have a closet obsession of cuteness?

But Vivaldi was kind, so I wouldn't judge.

I was on my way back to Julius's Clock Tower when I saw Ace walking up to me with a bright smile. It was hard to believe that he had considered killing me once. Had been so close to doing it too. If Boris hadn't warned me…I shuddered, not wanting to remember.

"Hey Alice." He greeted warmly. I smiled. Ever since then, he had gone back to being kind. He hadn't killed others in front of me since that time, nor had he mentioned anything about killing _me, _which I was thankful for.

"Hi Ace." I smiled.

Although he was acting nice and kind right now, I couldn't help but be disturbed by his…work clothes. He always wore that bloody cape around everywhere. And every time I saw him like that, I thought of him killing people for their clocks. I didn't like thinking of him like that – especially when he was so nice now. He was the first person I met here, not considering Peter. Ace had helped me – or at least tried to – find my way around here, and I had appreciated it.

"You're actually just the person I wanted to see." He grinned. I tilted my head, confused.

"Really?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

I laughed to myself. Sometimes he acted a little childish.

"Yes. I was wondering if you'd want to go camping again."

I put a finger to my chin thoughtfully. Right now wasn't exactly the best time. Julius was already expecting me back at the Clock Tower to help him work on a few clocks.

"Actually, I was on my way back to the –"

"Great then! Let's go."

And suddenly, I felt my arm being dragged into the woods. I sighed heavily.

"Ace, do you even know where you're taking us?" I stumbled, trying to keep up with his brisk pace. He slowed down – thankfully – and turned to face me, smiling brightly.

"Not at all! But that's what makes it fun." And I found myself having to smile back – albeit sheepishly – at him.

"Ace, Julius is expecting me." I attempted, but he brushed me off with a wave of his hand.

"He'll understand." Was his reply.

He let go of my arm and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He looked up at the sky, a soft smile permanently spread across his face. "Where's the camping gear?" I asked casually, aware that trying to resist him would be quite pointless. He was stronger than me, and could most likely carry me the whole way if need be.

Ace stretched his arms above his head and continued his walk. "Somewhere. We have to find it."

My eyes widened dramatically.

Oh. Wow.

"You mean you don't know where it is? I thought you always carried it with you?"

"Don't worry." He hushed. "We'll find it sooner or later. I know it's gotta be somewhere around here."

* * *

Well, Ace was completely right.

We did find the camping gear.

Later rather than sooner though. Two hours later to be exact.

His camping gear was in a _bush. _I didn't even bother asking what it was doing there.

"This is great!" Ace exclaimed, looking up at the now darkening sky. "Man, we have perfect timing. It's beginning to get dark."

I grumbled, quite exhausted from all the walking. I found a nearby rock and sat down, watching as Ace set up camp. I asked him if he needed any help, but he promptly refused.

If there was one thing he was good at, it was pitching a tent. I guessed that he was quite used to having to camp around from getting lost so often. I didn't understand it. He lived here his whole life and he was still getting lost? Sometimes I wondered how he ever made his way back to the Clock Tower.

After the tent was up, Ace crawled inside and motioned for me to follow. Shrugging, I complied, crawling into the small space.

Ace sat crossed legged across from me. "Just like old times, eh Alice?"

I rolled my eyes.

Ace looked out at the open flap of the tent, out into the wilderness. "You know, you really do have this weird effect on everyone." He murmured quietly.

"So I've been told."

But he shook his head, turning his gaze to mine. "No, Alice you don't understand. I mean, I've _always _been trying to defy my role here, but now you're making _others _want to do it too. It's…weird." He finished lamely.

I brought my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them. "But I don't understand."

What made me so special that everyone was suddenly changing? Just because I was a foreigner?

He leaned closer to me. "You give us hope, Alice."

I scrunched my nose. That sounded way too corny. Ace leaned back once more and smiled fondly, looking away. "I think I really do love you." He said, more so to himself than me.

I looked at him warily. I didn't want this to turn out like it had last time.

"Normally, I would have just killed you. Like I was going to. But something about you –" he paused glancing at me. "– Just makes me want to…"

I blinked. "Want to what?"

He stared at me intently, hesitating a moment before he replied. "…Kiss you." He said finally.

I bit my lip, looking down. "I don't think that's such a good idea." I mumbled pathetically. But Ace was already two inches away from me, leaning on his arm. He moved pretty fast when he wanted to. His closeness began to make me nervous.

"But Alice, I _need _you. You don't understand how much…I need someone…like you."

I didn't particularly like when Ace got like this. He was different from his usually cheerful and carefree self. And part of it scared me. Especially when he talked about killing. Because at times like this, he seemed like a completely different person. A completely different Ace. "Someone _like _me. Not me." I said, glancing at the open flap of the tent.

"Are you going to try and run? I already told you last time that wouldn't work."

I clutched my dress. "No it's just, you don't mean that. You don't love me." If there was one thing about this place I didn't like, it was the fact that everyone was proclaiming their love for me. That was the main reason I wasn't too fond of Peter.

He shook his head. "Maybe last time I was still unsure if I loved you, or just liked you. But now I'm positive. I do love you."

I was silent. I didn't know what I could say this time to convince him that he didn't love me. He wasn't in love with me. He couldn't be. And yet he looked so confident…

"I realize now that I was wrong to try and kill you. But it's just, I didn't know. Killing isn't a big deal for us. But it is for you. And when I realized that, I also realized that I don't want to kill you." He shook his head, and then repeated more softly, "I don't."

Ace pushed me back down against the sleeping bag, and I fought the blush that crept up my cheeks. "Don't do this." I whispered, closing my eyes.

He brushed my bangs out of my face softly. Then I felt his ear press against my chest, just like last time. "You don't know how much I wished my heart made that sound."

I took a few deep breaths to calm my erratically beating heart. "But why…why do you try so hard to be different…?"

He lay down, his head still resting against my chest, listening. I opened my eyes and watched his peaceful expression. "Because I didn't ask for this role. I didn't ask for any of this."

Suddenly, I felt the need to comfort him. I felt bad for him. My fingers would themselves in his hair.

"I've thought a lot since last time. I've thought long and hard about it. About you. And the more I get to know you, the more I like you. The more I want you."

He lifted his head, and there his face was. So close.

I breathed deeply.

"Alice." I felt his thumb caress my cheek.

He smiled. "I can hear your heartbeat. It's beating so fast now." His thumb traced my lips. "I wonder…why that is?" his voice got quieter with each word.

I swallowed, unknowing of that to do.

Then, just as quickly as he was there, he was gone. I blinked, and exhaled my held breath, relieved to have my personal space back.

I sat up and watched as he put a kettle of tea on, heating it up. The warm glow of the fire was the only light now, for the sun had completely set outside.

Ace closed the flap of the tent to protect us from whatever was outside this late at night. I shuttered.

I scooted closer to the fire to warm up, holding my fingers out.

"Are you cold?" he asked, tilting his head. I shook my head in protest, but it was obvious that he didn't believe me because the next second, he was sitting next to me, his arm around me. "Camping 101: body heat is the best way to stay warm!" he said enthusiastically. I blushed.

Once the tea was finished, he poured me a cup – which I accepted gratefully.

"I think everyone here is interested in you." He murmured casually as he sipped his tea.

"It's obvious that Julius is. And Peter. And probably Blood too. Boris shows the most interest towards you though." He looked at me.

"He said something about not wanting to kill me because it would hurt you. That's what made me realize I couldn't kill him or you." He took another sip and I listened to his voice. "But that's why I'm going to work twice as hard to get you. Because I know that I want you more than everyone. I won't let anyone else have you."

I didn't really like the fact that he was discussing me as a prize to be won. But I wisely kept my mouth shut.

"It doesn't matter if they are interested in me." I pointed out. "Because I would have to be interested in them for anything to happen."

Ace smiled at me and nodded. "That's true."

I finished my tea, more nervous than last time. Because this time I had a feeling that he was serious. I no longer had to worry about him killing me. But now I had to worry about him trying to…make a move on me.

Everyone here was dangerous in some way, I decided.

"So are you interested in me?" he questioned curiously.

"No." I responded quickly.

I don't think he believed me.

Everything was quiet for a few moments, and I was thankful for the silence. It was better than his personal questions. They made me nervous, but I couldn't figure out for the life of me why.

Ace took my cup and set it aside along with his.

He stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud yawn. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." I suggested.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll do that. You should get some rest to. I think we're pretty far away from the Clock Tower."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Ace, but I've learned to not trust your sense of direction."

He grinned, not offended. "That's alright. It's a wise choice."

I giggled softly.

For a moment, he seemed to be lost in thought. And then I watched him lean over.

"Hey, do people in your world give the one's they care about a goodnight kiss?" he asked. I felt his hot breath fanning out across my lips. My heartbeat quickened again as I whispered so softly that I could barely hear my own voice,

"Yes."

I watched the corner of his mouth tug upwards, and decided that I liked Ace's smile. With him this close, I took the opportunity to examine his features. His lips looked soft and warm, and _sortamaybekinda_ inviting.

"Well then," he ran his fingers through my hair, and then tilted my chin upwards, towards him.

I closed my eyes, fully aware of what was to come. Expecting it, anticipating it even.

"Goodnight, Alice." He murmured, as he pressed his lips to mine.

Ace pulled away, too quickly for me to even make sense of what just happened. I blinked, and he was lying down in his sleeping bag now, his eyes closed. But I saw his smile, his truly happy smile.

I touched my lips, which were still tingling for some unknown reason from the kiss. And then I smiled softly, laying down in my own sleeping bag and closing my eyes as well.

"Goodnight Ace."

* * *

**A/N - Next Victim: Peter! **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews ! I appreciate them so much. This is my first fic for this story, hope I'm doing alright :P **


	3. p e t e r

**Words - **

**Pairing - Alice x Peter**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.**

**

* * *

**

**.:: Seducing the Men of Wonderland ::.**

**-x-**

**Victim # 3 – Peter aka The Rabbit**

**-x-**

_"Time is almost through."_

I must admit, trying to avoid him was a more difficult endeavor than I originally had thought.

It was as if everywhere I went, he would just magically show up. Whether I wanted him to or not.

By now, you must know that I'm talking about Peter White.

Maybe, if he hadn't kissed me against my will, I wouldn't have such ill feelings towards him. Maybe, if he hadn't dragged me here…

But he had.

And I wasn't going to forgive him for that.

He was rude, and obnoxious.

And dealing with him – as I was now – was tiresome.

He babbled on about God knows what. I wasn't listening.

He paused, finally noticing my annoyed expression. He turned back to me and gave me a bright smile. Which by the way, didn't help. It only made me want to punch that smile off his face.

My anger even surprised myself.

Usually, I wasn't so…

Unforgiving?

But for some reason, he irked me.

"Alice," he chuckled, "Would you like me to transform? You're more happier when I do."

"That's because I can't be repulsed by something so cute." I mumbled.

Besides, he was different when he was a rabbit. Not so flamboyant.

He smiled a fake smile, "Anything for you."

I looked down to see him in rabbit form, holding his arms up. He wanted to be picked up.

Mesmerized by his cuteness, I couldn't refuse.

I mean honestly, when was the last time you saw a rabbit in a suit wearing glasses?

Exactly.

I always wondered if the others could transform too. Like if Boris could become a cat too or something.

But I never really bothered asking.

"So where are we headed again?" I asked.

"The castle." He replied, snuggling against me.

Vivaldi loved making me try on dresses.

Ever since the ball that day, she had made it a past time of hers. Apparently, I looked too cute in them.

And Peter made it a pastime of his, to see me in these dresses.

I wound up spending more time there than I'd like.

"Alice, you look so adorable!" Vivaldi gushed, as I blushed lightly.

Peter nodded in the corner. "Stunning." He said smiling brightly.

I sighed, giving a humble "Thank you" as I went to go change into yet another dress.

Most of the time I just was silent, a robot, as I changed. But today I didn't mind so much. Today I was being more vocal as I changed into the last of the dresses.

This one was more like a Lolita type of thing, with lace and frills everywhere. It was extremely uncomfortable, and very provocative – in my opinion. Quite frankly, I did _not _want Peter seeing me in this outfit. I sharply took in a breath, as I pushed through the changing room door.

"Oh, _Alice." _I didn't need to hear anything else to know Vivaldi liked this one best.

The ones she liked best, she usually made it a point to give them to me, because it would be a 'sin to waste the dresses on someone that they didn't look cute on'. Or something like that.

I watched Peter out of the corner of my eye, noting his silence.

Maybe he didn't like it?

Was my judgment wrong for once?

I kept my attention on Vivaldi as she blabbered on about her new shipment of outfits due in next week. I smiled and thanked her, heading back to change into my original attire.

When I came out, Vivaldi smiled at me warmly.

"You know, he's not like that with everyone." She stated softly.

I tilted my head, confused. Who?

She looked over to where Peter was patiently waiting for me across the room. He looked out at the window, absorbed in his thoughts.

"Peter." She answered fondly.

I never understood why she was so close to him.

"He's usually quite the downer, actually. But with you, he gets so excited. I've missed his smile for a while. But you've brought it back. And for that, I'm thankful."

I didn't really know what to say to that. He wasn't always like this? What did I ever do to make him so happy anyway?

"You're welcome." I replied, with nothing better to say. I was at a loss for words, really. She smiled and walked off, leaving me to walk back to Peter.

Depending on what the time was, (because here, it was all too easy to lose track of time) I would either stay for the night, or have someone escort me back. That someone was usually Peter. He jumped at any opportunity to spend some alone time with me.

It was like I had my own personal stalker.

I walked towards him, a sudden timid feeling washing over me.

Looking outside, I noticed that it was still fairly bright out. I probably could go back to the Clock Tower, which would be preferable.

"Alice!"

I looked over at Peter blankly.

"You looked absolutely stunning today! You still do!" he beamed brightly.

Honestly, didn't it hurt him to smile like that?

"Thanks." I responded dryly. "I'm going back to the Clock Tower now." I informed. He jumped out of his chair, looking at me sadly.

"But Alice, you only just got here! Please, stay a night. You barely ever stay over."

I refrained from pointing out that out of the last five times I visited, I stayed over twice.

But what Vivaldi had just shared with me, touched me. And I was now curious to know more. So I agreed. "Alright, but only on one condition."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes? Anything!"

"Change for me." I instructed.

I saw his smile wobble for a second, but I ignored it. "Of course." He agreed, and changed into a rabbit.

I smiled contently. Much better.

Picking him up, I began to walk through the Rose Bushes.

"Alice, do you hate me that much?" Peter asked out of the blue. I blinked, looking down at him.

"What?"

"You hate me so much, you won't even talk to me unless I transform." He looked down sadly.

I looked at him softly, feeling guilty. "No, it's just…"

Why did I dislike him so much anyway?

"I don't hate you." I offered helpfully. "I just don't like you."

Peter took a deep breath. "But you're supposed to love me. You don't understand."

I put him down, placing my hands on my hips. "You're right. I don't understand. You keep saying that. Why?" I demanded.

He looked away. "I can't really tell you. But trust me, you do love me."

Tapping my foot impatiently I shouted, "How am I supposed to trust you? I didn't even know you and you tricked me by kissing me!"

His ears flapped down at my loud voice. "Please, understand this. It needed to be done. You needed to be here, Alice."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Whatever."

"And in order to get back, you need me. Just as much as anyone else. You need me to help fill up that vial."

I remembered the vial with the potion. I pulled it out of my pocket. I was about half full. He had said that it would only help me once it was filled to the top.

I watched as he transformed back into his human form.

"Please, Alice." He looked sad, helpless.

I let out a long sigh.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, a little impatiently.

"I just want you to like me." he pleaded.

I sighed. Was I really willing to just forget my anger towards him? I didn't know. I wasn't really sure. But, maybe he was telling the truth. I mean, what Vivaldi said did interest me. She said he wasn't always happy. That I made him happy.

"Why do you love me?" I asked bluntly.

He smiled. "Because Alice, you're perfect. Everything about you, just makes me happy." His smile intensified.

That wasn't really the answer I was looking for.

"Okay." I mumbled reluctantly.

He tilted his head, causing his ears to flop around.

"Okay, what?" he asked innocently.

"Okay, I will give you another chance."

He jumped up happily ,grabbing my hand. "Really Alice? Oh really, you mean it?"

I was already starting to regret what I said. "Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" He exclaimed, squeezing my hand and dragging me along the garden. I rolled my eyes and grumbled to myself inappropriately. I should have just yelled at him and agreed to go back to Julius.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to be all touchy feely!" I clarified, snatching my hand out of his grasp.

Nothing seemed to be able to put him down now though, because he kept smiling brightly.

Once we were deep into the garden, he swiftly turned and faced me, a serious look spread across his face.

"Alice, I need to try something." He stated.

I blinked, confused and slightly alarmed. "Okay."

He smiled and stepped closer to me. The closer he got, the faster my heart beat. He smiled as he bent down and closed the gap between our lips.

I gasped and pushed him away. "Peter! What are you doing?"

He frowned. "But I thought…"

"Just because I forgave you doesn't mean I want you kissing me again!" I protested, stomping my foot down. His ears fell, looking defeated. I looked at him, letting my anger diminish and guilt take its place.

I frowned and crossed my arms.

"That guilt trip isn't going to work." I informed matter-of-factly.

He nodded sadly.

I looked at him, a bit irritated. Finally, I sighed. "Come here." I said, holding my arms open for him. He smiled immediately and bounced into my embrace, snuggling against my neck. His ears dangled in front of me and I tugged on them.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head.

I smiled triumphantly. "That's what you get. Now, come on, the Queen is going to worry." I turned swiftly on my heel and started walking. Noticing he wasn't following, I faced him and smiled genuinely. "You coming?"

At that moment, Peter tilted his head and smiled back just as softly. "Yeah," he whispered, then jogged to catch up to me.

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

**A/N - sorry for the long delay, I had troubles trying to figure out how to do this chapter. I didn't want to make Alice OOC really. Review?**


	4. b l o o d

**diclaimer - don't own.**

**

* * *

**

**.:: Seducing the Men of Wonderland ::.**

**-x-**

**Victim # 4 – Blood Dupre aka The Mad Hatter**

**-x-**

"_Even if I force myself to think differently about you, it won't change things."_

_

* * *

_

My feelings for Blood were like a love-hate relationship.

Sometimes, he made me secretly blush at his soft compliments, or his intense gazing. At first, I'd only thought it was because Blood resembled _him _so much, but now I think it's a bit more than that. Blood never acts like everyone else around me. Everyone else who seems to be completely enamored with me, that it's sickening.

No in fact, Blood doesn't treat me like I'm anything special. He loathes the fact that I'm an outsider, unlike everyone else here.

Which leads me to the opposite side of the spectrum.

When Blood wasn't being a gentleman to me, he was aggravating the living hell out of me. He almost never thinks before he speaks, and he's impulsive and he has a bad temper.

Much like myself, as much as I hate to admit it.

It was because I'm an outsider. That was why we fought. But why did he hate outsiders so much? I was curious. Was it because he was scared of them? No, that couldn't be it. Whatever it was, I knew I had to find out. Because… as much as I hate to admit it, I care about him. Sure, he can be an asshole. But…I can't even describe it.

When I'm around Blood, I feel more like myself. I don't try and curb my temper around him, and he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, most of the time, he goes right back at me.

We argue a lot.

More than anyone else here. It freaks me out a little because well, he's dangerous. He's in like the _mafia. _He could order someone to kill me. But I really don't think he'll ever do that. As I very recently discovered, Blood cares about me (much to my utter disbelief). He considers me to be one of his special people, along with his sister. He thinks just as highly of me as he does Vivaldi. The _Queen. _

_

* * *

_

Young lady. _Young lady. _That's what he called me.

"_Young lady, will you walk with me?"_

That's why he allowed me into the Rose Garden.

"_This garden is for my special guests."_

My heart tingled when he told me I was special. I was surprised, to say the least. But a part of me was elated. I'd gained his acceptance.

But why did I care so much about that? Was it because I had always wanted _his _acceptance, and now Blood is the next best thing?

I didn't want to think that was the reason, but I couldn't really rule anything out at this point.

It was hard for me to understand Blood. But I wanted to try.

At first I only thought he took me there because I was an outsider. I was upset. Had we not made progress after the ball?

"_In case you forgot young lady, I'm ignoring the fact that you're an outsider."_

I closed my eyes. I liked the nickname, for some odd reason. It was affectionately pleasant. The way it rolled off his tongue…

Stop, Alice.

What am I doing?

I opened my eyes.

I can't take chances like this. I can't start to _like _Blood. I can't fall in that same trap again… I can't, I _won't _get myself hurt again.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up, blinking.

Speak of the Devil.

"Oh, hi Blood." I smiled, standing. I hadn't even realized that I zoned out that badly. All I was doing was sitting on a rock, waiting for someone to find me. Because I was terribly lost and –

"Young lady, what are you doing in the forest?" Blood's deep voice resounded. I dusted off my dress and offered him a sheepish smile.

"Well, I was with Ace and we got lost. Then he ran off in the wrong direction and we got separated."

Blood scoffed at me. "You're very immature. Who goes running around in the forest at night?"

I clenched my fist in anger. The nerve of him! "For your information it wasn't night when we were traveling! The time just changed!" I exasperated, throwing my hands in the air like a child. I regretted it instantly, because I saw him smirk at my antics, proving his point that I was immature.

"So you've been lost for quite some time now." He stated.

I nodded, embarrassed.

Blood turned and began to walk away. When he sensed that I wasn't following, he paused in his steps and shot a backward glance at me.

I guess that was my cue.

Quickly, I jogged to catch up to him.

"You know, you're so arrogant." I declared, not really bothered by the fact.

He didn't answer, so I looked up at the sky. I snuck a sideway glance at him. His dark hair contrasted his pale skin. He always wore a serious face, and for a moment, I wanted to make him smile. Or laugh. Or both, even.

Their resemblance was uncanny. Even though I had promised Blood I wouldn't compare the two of them anymore, I couldn't help it. I felt a little guilty. Blood and _him _were different.

Part of me didn't want to admit that I liked Blood better.

I felt his gaze dart to mine as he noticed my gaze.

"What are you looking at?" he teased.

I shrugged and looked down at my feet as I continued to walk, clasping my hands behind my back.

Vivaldi seems to think that Blood has feeling for me, but I can't believe it. He doesn't _act _like he has feelings for me.

So what is she talking about?

For a moment, he paused and glanced to his left.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. But before I could hear him reply, he grabbed my arm and lead me into a different direction.

"Hey! Wher –"

He abruptly stopped and turned around, causing me to bump into him. I looked up at him in wonderment. I had never seen his face up this close before. I felt his warm finger press against my lips.

"Shh." He commanded.

Even if I didn't want to, I obeyed.

I swallowed as he continued to lead me somewhere. The forest was scary at night, and I was thankful Blood had found me.

Realization dawned upon me as I looked at our surroundings. I smiled knowingly.

"You're taking me to…"

"Yes, now be quiet before someone hears you."

* * *

For the life of me, I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. It was like it had taken up permanent residence, beaming wide and happy.

His hand slid down from my arm and wrapped around my hand.

I squeezed it.

My heart pounded in my chest. I'd never been to the garden alone with him. Only Vivaldi had been with us. What was he planning?

When we got there he let go of my hand, and I was a little disappointed.

But I looked around us in wonderment.

"The roses! They're glowing!" I whispered urgently.

He turned to me and nodded.

I met his gaze, excited and confused. "Why do they do that?" I asked.

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Not sure. I figured you'd like it."

I smiled, looking around me. "I do." I whispered, perhaps too low for him to hear. Then a thought came to me.

"Hey, where were you headed to before you found me?"

He met my gaze wordlessly, smoothly. "Nowhere important." He replied without breaking eye contact.

I walked closer to him, acting on impulse.

My thoughts were unimportant, and I couldn't let them take over what I was doing right now, because it would ruin the moment. I knew it.

Vivaldi is so confident of Blood's feelings for me.

And she is his sister. Shouldn't family know each other best?

"Why don't you like outsiders, Blood?" I asked softly, stopping less than a foot away from him.

He was so much taller than me, so I had to crane my neck in order to meet his gaze. He looked down at me; stoic.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore." He evaded cautiously.

If I wasn't careful, I could get lost in those eyes of his and lose my thoughts.

I nodded slowly. "I know but…I'm curious." My voice was hush. It seemed like at that moment, everything slowed. The cool night breeze, the glowing around us, the sounds, everything. I couldn't see anything but him.

Ace wanted to _be _an outsider.

Vivaldi wanted to _befriend _outsiders.

Peter fell in _love _with an outsider.

So what does Blood want?

I watched as he lowered his head, bringing his lips to my ear. I shivered, but it was not from the cold. I felt his lips brush my skin as he spoke.

"That's…none of your concern, young lady."

I moved my head so that I could see him properly and was struck by his closeness. I brought my hand up to cup his cheek, smoothing my thumb across his flesh.

He pulled away, letting my hand drop.

"You know, you're so different from him." I murmured, looking deep into his eyes.

He chuckled. "You're breaking all the rules now, aren't you?" he replied, in reference to our agreement.

I nodded. "I know."

He sighed and looked away. "Well, I suppose I'm glad to know that I'm not like your ex."

My head tilted curiously. "Why's that?"

But he didn't answer.

Instead, he sat down at the same table that I had sat down in a few days ago. I walked toward him.

"You know, the vile is full." I informed him.

His head snapped up at me.

I pulled it out of my pocket, filled with the formula. I sloshed around in the vile as I shook it.

"So, what will you do?" he asked, his voice low.

I pocketed it and shrugged, leaning against the table. "I don't know yet. I'm biding my time."

"You'll leave." He stated. Not asked.

I looked down at him and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. My eyes softened.

"I'll have to eventually." I smiled bitterly. "We couldn't ignore the fact that I'm an outsider forever now, could we? Eventually I'll have to go to my real home."

Blood stood up abruptly. He was angry.

"What are you talking about? You don't…" he seemed to realize his outburst, for he didn't finish his sentence. My eyes widened.

"What? I don't what?" I pressed, facing him.

He looked away as if he were embarrassed and muttered, "You don't have to leave."

I inhaled a sharp breath, almost gasping. "You don't want me to leave?" I questioned breathlessly.

There was no response from him (I was beginning to notice that he rarely answered my questions). Instead, he placed his hands on either side of me on the table and leaned in towards me. Without warning, he placed his lips on mine, causing me to lose my breath.

It was almost as if I had been waiting for this all along, because it didn't take me long to wrap my arms around his neck and return his kiss with equal desperation. His lips moved urgently against mine, teeth nipping at my bottom lip.

When we pulled away, I was gasping for air. I rest my forehead against his and opened my eyes that I hadn't even realized I closed.

"I guess…" I breathed, trying to catch my breath. "That's enough of an answer."

He smirked, and silenced me once again with his lips.

Damn him.

**

* * *

**

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N - **Yay, finally another chapter! I wanted to make sure I got this right, because Blood is a difficult character to grasp. Hope you enjoyed (:

Review!


	5. j u l i u s

**a/n- Sorry for the late update. Enjoy :D **

* * *

**.:: Seducing the Men of Wonderland ::.**

**-x-**

**Victim # 5 – Julius aka The Clock Repairman**

**-x-**

"_If You're gone there won't be any hindrance with my work but, it's disappointing that I won't be able to drink your brewed coffee. You've surprisingly improved."_

Julius was the one to take me into his home. To offer me a place to sleep at night, along with company whenever I so desired.

There was so much that I needed to repay him for, but I couldn't think of anything that could show my gratitude properly.

I tried helping out when I could, watching as he fixed broken clocks. Their hearts.

I looked at them delicately. He was almost like a heart surgeon to these people. Without him, life would cease to exist. So in a way, he was giving people life.

Smiling, I closed my eyes.

He had also taught me how to brew coffee. He taught me (with much patience) how to grind down the beans just right so that the coffee wasn't too strong or weak. I have to admit, at first my coffee tasted horrible. But he didn't really complain much. Only sipped the coffee carefully, telling me that next time I'd get it right.

In a way, he was like my father.

I never wanted to leave the Clock Tower. Not with him here, watching over me. I felt safest here, like it was my home.

"You're still up?"

I lifted my head, smiling softly. My eyes softened as he pushed his glasses up. That was so like him. He sat down next to me, a bag full of clocks in his hand.

"You're going to work yourself to death, you know. Who's going to repair all these clocks?" I grinned accusingly. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he set to work on repairing the clocks.

"It's my job, Alice. I have to do this. There's no breaks."

I giggled softly.

Secretly, I thought of him as a savior of sorts. He had the power of life in his careful hands, and he treated each clock with care. I watched in awe as he repaired the clocks – one by one – fixing people's lives. I closed my eyes, slowly nodding off.

"If you're tired you can go to bed you know." A deep voice jarred.

I rubbed my eyes, smiling. "No, no, I don't want to leave you alone." Then, standing, I resolved, "I'll go make some coffee."

He nodded, focusing on the task ahead of him.

In the kitchen, I grounded the coffee beans carefully – but not too much – and put them into the coffeemaker. After a few minutes, I took out two cups and poured it out. Julius liked his coffee black without any sweetener – something I could never do, but secretly admired. I poured a few spoonfuls of sugar and milk into mine before I walked back into his study. He glanced up upon seeing me, and put the clock down.

"Alright, let's see how you've improved."

I smiled. He always took the time out for me. Even when he didn't have it. I handed him the cup carefully, sitting back down and taking a sip for myself. It was strong, but tasted good. I stared at Julius expectantly, waiting for his response.

"Well?" I asked as he took a sip. He chuckled deeply.

"Hmm. I'd say 80. Getting better."

I laughed. It would never be perfected, I thought. But that didn't matter. Because I enjoyed having him taste my coffee and help me improve. It was one of the few times I got to spend real time with him.

I sat quietly with him, sipping my coffee and enjoying the silence.

With him.

* * *

I felt like no one in Wonderland ever got to know Julius. They only view him as the Clock Repairman, a dirty job in their eyes. They don't know Julius as a person. How kind and caring he can be. Like when I fall asleep watching him work, he'll carry me to my room and tuck me in.

Or if I'm out of something, the next morning I'll see it on the table.

The little things, that no one would care to even notice, they all made me smile.

Because only I knew what type of person he really was. Only I knew this side of Julius that he kept sheltered from the world.

There was a whole side of him that he reserved only for _me _and it made my heart swell every time I even thought about it.

He made me feel special.

Like I was needed.

I was beginning to think that I was.

* * *

What I really hated was that I never got to spend time with him.

I was always at the Hatter's Mansion, or at the Castle, or in the Amusement Park. The only time I ever spent time here was when I was sleeping, which was when Julius was working ever so diligently.

So one day, when I had no other visitors, I pranced into Julius' office and hoisted him up to his feet. He – of course – was working on a clock. I took it from his hand (gingerly of course) and placed it on the desk.

"That's it Mister! You are taking a break." I announced, tugging his arm along towards the door. He sighed quietly.

"Alice you know I don't have tim –"

"No buts!" I interrupted, not allowing him to talk me out of this. "There will be plenty of time to keep working once we get back. But for now, you need to get out. Look how pale you've gotten!" I smiled, turning my head to look at him as I dragged him out of the mansion.

He sensed my stubbornness and relaxed his hand in my grip, allowing me to proceed with my antics. Something that I appreciated greatly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and I smiled. I secretly loved whenever he did that. I thought it was so cute.

But not in a creepy way or anything.

No, definitely not in a creepy way.

"So where, pray tell, are we going?" he inquired, looking around as we walked.

I swung our entwined hands back and forth, as I hummed happily to myself. "I don't know." I chirped. "And I think that's pretty great."

He gave me an incredulous look. "You mean – "

"Yup! We're completely lost. Wait, it's okay. I do this with Ace all the time. We find our way back eventually."

I giggled and glanced at Julius, who was murmuring an array of colorful words under his breath. I couldn't hear all of it but I definitely heard "little twerp" and "doesn't even know where she's going" and my personal favorite, "can't believe I let a child drag me out here".

I stopped walking and pointed my finger to his chest, poking it. "Listen here, you need to loosen up for once. Just have fun, you know?"

He looked at me seriously, which made me seem a little childish for acting this way. But I didn't let it show. "There's no time for fun, Alice."

I gasped. "There is always time for fun. If you make it." I continued walking slowly, enjoying the scenic landscape. "Look at the beautiful world around you Julius. You miss it every day you're stuck in that tower." I fingered a flower, picking it from the stem and placing it behind my ear. I turned to smile at him when he walked closer to me, taking a strand of my hair in his hands.

My eyes grew wide as he preformed this action, and I remained perfectly still.

"Alright." He agreed gently.

I grinned and took his hand again.

* * *

I sat in my chair, watching Julius.

He wasn't such a workaholic anymore.

Well, he was, but he learned to take a few breaks here and there. He's improving, I thought ironically. He'd help me make coffee, and I'd help him relax. It balanced out well; we complemented each other.

Julius glanced up at me, noticing my intense stare. "Five more minutes."

I laughed. "I know."

There was always enough time for us to spent time together now. Because we made time for each other.

He stood, stretching and finishing his coffee (which scored a 90, psh yeah!). Then, walking towards me, he ruffled m hair and slid his hand into mine easily.

"Where to, Miss?" he stated politely.

I shrugged and smiled back. "Wherever the wind takes us."

**fin.**

* * *

**a/n - next is Dee and Dum ;D Not sure exactly how I'm gunna do this one yet hehe. **


End file.
